


☃【丞坤】蛊惑

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】蛊惑

by：银鱼罐头  
  
  
-  
  
  
弦乐奏鸣，水榭之中红绸如瀑高挂，缠过了梁柱半掩起房檐下一串灯笼。  
  
  
风扰动水波，蝉声从四面林间涌来，这河流两岸被人群围个水泄不通，中央一条通明的画舫悠悠然从远处驶来。  
  
  
今夜是天枢阁少阁主范丞丞行冠礼的日子，无论是何方势力，或实或虚，皆携了礼前来道贺。只因这不仅仅是一场会宴，还是各方攀附天枢阁的大好机会，范丞丞的嫡亲姐姐早已出嫁，如今总算待到他成年，这便直接成了他们结亲联姻的首要目标。  
  
  
画舫刚一驶近，恬淡古筝便改奏为激越琴音，天枢阁的下属将水榭同人群层层隔开，落了钩将画舫稳稳停靠在一旁。范丞丞终于是从舱中走出，大大方方入了无数人的眼，他一身黑绸金线镶边，身姿挺拔气度不凡，正如外界所传言的那般卓绝。  
  
  
“松翠楼来拜。”  
  
  
还不等他踏上水榭站稳，便有一女子娉婷袅娜款款而来，揖低了身子垂下头去，美艳不可方物，双手托举冲一旁侍者献上贺礼，是块装在打开的锦盒中的暖玉。女子一抬眸含羞带怯，仿佛要开口讲些什么，却还未等她出声，便被人无情打断了。  
  
  
“多谢，请慢走。”  
  
  
女子面色一白看向范丞丞，那人正在雕花木椅上坐得悠闲，正眼也未给自己施舍。她又羞又恼气得急了，却丝毫不能发作，只得匆匆行了一礼后便转身曳步离开，场上霎时间无人再敢出头。  
  
  
好在总有中立的势力前来打了圆场，这环节就这么不咸不淡过去了。范丞丞百无聊赖，却还偏偏要做出副云淡风轻的超然模样，心底火气早就快爆发了。一个多时辰总算过去，范丞丞解脱般转身快步踏上画舫，心底只想回了家去安生躺着。  
  
  
“少阁主留步，玉衡殿来迟。”  
  
  
范丞丞眼神一凛，袖中短剑落入手中，一干护卫像是得了什么指令般，立刻跑上前来将范丞丞护在中央。范丞丞抬眼朝与水榭相贴的桥面上望去，立在那里的正是他们天枢阁多年来的对头，玉衡殿，朱正廷。  
  
  
“冠礼已行完，不知殿主还有何事。”一旁的侍从往前迈出一步，语气淡漠瞧也不瞧他。  
  
  
“自然是献礼。”朱正廷也不恼，微微向后侧身抬起一只手，掌心朝上似在等待什么。范丞丞微眯起眼盯住他，全身绷紧了进入戒备状态。  
  
  
片刻，一只葱白如玉的纤瘦手掌从朱正廷身侧缓慢探出，而后落在他掌心之上，朱正廷后退一步，将人莹白的细长指节握在手中。范丞丞皱紧了眉头，正努力思索他葫芦里卖的什么药时，下一秒却看得呆滞了。  
  
  
一袭大红绸缎披肩，水袖曳地，袂边缀满了流苏随人动作摇晃不止，衬得他白皙肌肤在夜里透出光来，黑发如瀑乖顺地贴于面颊两侧，发尾缠了红线齐齐垂落至胸口，一双墨瞳吸人魂魄，五官精致英挺如同匠人凿刻般完美，他就那么静静立在朱正廷身侧，自成一画，如画中仙。  
  
  
天人之姿。  
  
  
范丞丞只能从脑中得出这么个词语来，原本寂静得仿佛静止的人群中，渐渐传来一阵阵抽气声音。朱正廷笑了，眼底透着些挑衅看向范丞丞。  
  
  
“这便是我玉衡殿送给少阁主的礼物。”  
  
  
“可还满意。”  
  
  
你敢要吗。  
  
  
任谁都知道这其中定有问题，但如果范丞丞收下的话，也不会有人去质疑他的决定。这样的一个人间绝色，哪怕是一夜抵一命，也绝不亏本的。  
  
  
“怎好不满意。”  
  
  
范丞丞盯紧了那人，视线一撞便窒住呼吸，只得勉强将目光挪至一旁的朱正廷身上。范丞丞挺直了背脊朗声开口，朝朱正廷回答道。谁也不曾看见他袖中握紧的双手。  
  
  
-  
  
  
柳叶如刀，连带着枝条既刚又柔，夜风吹起些草絮飘落至水面，而后被暗涌吞噬得了无踪迹。画舫就这么安安静静顺着水流朝下游飘去，灯笼还未熄，印得那人脸颊半面金半面红。之前未曾细看，范丞丞这才发现他左侧脸颊上有一颗小痣，衬得那张清丽绝伦的脸又多了分魅惑。  
  
  
“你叫什么？”  
  
  
“蔡徐坤。”  
  
  
范丞丞瞧着他始终面无表情的脸，伸手过去捏了他早就眼馋的一双细白手腕握在掌中，蔡徐坤也不推拒，仍旧是没什么反应地由着他把玩。范丞丞勾唇，手指微屈，一丝内力便悄然顺着蔡徐坤手腕经络探了进去，游走一圈后在他丹田处无声消散。  
  
  
蔡徐坤不会武功，体内甚至平静得没有一丝波澜。  
  
  
准确来说，他根本不像一个活人。  
  
  
范丞丞安安静静地注视着他，蔡徐坤垂下的眼睫随呼吸微微颤动着。  
  
  
“朱正廷派你来杀我吗。”  
  
  
“不是。”  
  
  
“那他的目的是什么。”  
  
  
“他什么也没和我说。”  
  
  
范丞丞不讲话了，他知道自己问的都是些傻透的问题，如果蔡徐坤真是朱正廷安插来的刺客，怎么可能同自己讲实话。可他就是愿意听，范丞丞觉得，自己能相信他。想到这里，范丞丞自己也笑出来，他大概是受了什么蛊惑，美人这关，的确太难过了。  
  
  
“什么也没说？那么，怎么服侍我也没教你吗。”  
  
  
蔡徐坤的情绪终于有了些波动，范丞丞甚至感觉自己从他眼神里瞧出一丝羞涩。  
  
  
“…教了。”  
  
  
范丞丞觉得喜忧参半也就是这种感觉了。  
  
  
在没搞清楚蔡徐坤的体内为何没有一丝生机前，他是决然不敢动他的。范丞丞把玩着蔡徐坤胸前一缕细软却带了凉意的发丝，好看的眉头微扬，不知道是琢磨些什么。  
  
  
就在范丞丞没注意到的时候，蔡徐坤轻轻抬了眼看向他，波光流转的眸底，隐隐是一点困惑，还有一丝痛意。  
  
  
他并没有对范丞丞撒谎，被带来的前夕，朱正廷将他唤去交待任务，蔡徐坤本以为会给他下达些诸如窃取机密或者是刺杀的命令。然而自己却在踏进大殿的一刻，忽然失去意识，等他再醒来时，自己已经武功尽失，甚至变得比普通人更加脆弱无力。  
  
  
蔡徐坤不知道朱正廷对自己做了什么，也没有收到任何指令，朱正廷只是在临走时告诉蔡徐坤：“让他爱上你。”而后就这么被带到范丞丞面前，成为了他的成年贺礼。  
  
  
蔡徐坤想，让范丞丞爱上自己，哪里是说说这么容易的。  
  
  
他绝不会天真到认为自己仅仅是一个玩物，他一定是用来对付范丞丞的一个武器，很致命的武器。蔡徐坤能察觉到，有什么东西正从自己体内破壳而出，在他看不到的地方无声无息缠绕上范丞丞的身体。  
  
  
蔡徐坤偷偷攥紧了袖口在心中盘算，既然这是朱正廷的命令，那么他定会竭尽全力去完成，哪怕代价是牺牲自己，为了朱正廷，他都愿意。  
  
  
玉衡殿。  
  
  
朱正廷将木盒中蛇皮似的一小片球形薄壳捻起，捏碎了扬手扔进碳炉之中，眸子里是随火光一齐跃动的淡漠神色。  
  
  
“范丞丞，他味道不错，就当是我给你的临别赠礼吧。”  
  
  
“黄泉路上，也由他来陪你。”  
  
  
-

“吃点什么？我不知道你口味，就都让做了一些。”

蔡徐坤面露难色地看着面前满满一桌珍馐，实在是不知如何跟他讲，自己向来吃素。范丞丞似是察觉了他的为难，抬手招来下人。

“都撤下去，换些…”

“不必了。”蔡徐坤忽然出声，拿指捉了范丞丞手腕扯回，抿抿生得饱满漂亮的嘴唇，收回手点向桌上一碗酒酿圆子。“我吃这个就好。”

范丞丞盯着他似是有些不好意思的模样，更生了点欺负的意思，伸手将那碗圆子端进手中，面上还浮着一层淡黄的桂花粒，香甜的蜜糖味道先范丞丞一步朝他靠近过来。

“我喂你。”

蔡徐坤微怔，从小便被玉衡殿收养来服侍朱正廷的他哪里见过这种架势，来之前将范丞丞的一切表现和喜好都算计好了，唯独这种亲热的态度，他完全不知该如何应对。

“…我自己来就好。”

“你没权利拒绝。”本是强硬又霸道的话，却被范丞丞讲出宠溺的感觉。

蔡徐坤低头，一副害羞惹人的模样，实则心里是不自在极了。他想做什么，当真要养自己做个乐子吗。蔡徐坤本以为范丞丞不过是看中这一份皮囊，若是想起了便唤他过去纾解欲望，其余时间约摸是软禁起来，毕竟他现在对于范丞丞来讲，仍是个不确定的危险因素。

可蔡徐坤错了，范丞丞像是对他毫无防备般，吃住皆在一起，游个玩观个景也要带上自己一同前去，世人都传天枢少阁主养了个绝色的禁脔，整日整日耽于美色。只有蔡徐坤自己知道，范丞丞一根手指也未曾碰过自己。

蔡徐坤的目光不自觉瞟向范丞丞下半身。他不会是不行吧。

坐在一旁的范丞丞丝毫未觉，给蔡徐坤递上刚剥好的龙眼，蔡徐坤自然而然地张口接了，范丞丞扬起嘴角，指腹在他唇上轻轻擦过，惹来美人一个白眼，抬臂将他手掌拍开。范丞丞却乐得更起劲了，两人就这么一来一往在桌旁打闹起来。

转眼已是大半月过去，蔡徐坤愈发觉得范丞丞有什么问题，难道说他是真的已经爱上自己了吗。蔡徐坤微微抬头，望着范丞丞下颌漂亮的轮廓线出神。

“在看什么？”

蔡徐坤从神游中惊醒，对上范丞丞温柔得仿佛要滴出水来的目光，刹那间像被逮个正着的小孩子般慌乱无措，连忙垂下头去，只留了红红的耳尖在外边。

“没什么，有点冷。”

范丞丞扬眉，正是大好的明媚夏景，他竟然说冷。范丞丞也不戳破蔡徐坤，只伸手将人肩膀揽了让他靠在自己怀里，低头在人光洁额头上印下一吻。

蔡徐坤趴在他胸口将头埋得更低，在范丞丞看不见的地方，脸红了个透。

-

“这情蛊的时日也快到了吧。”

“回殿主，还有三天便满一月了。”

朱正廷转头看向窗外如浓墨般的夜色，眸中渐渐浮上一层兴奋。

“蔡徐坤，你可千万别让我失望。”

盛夏时节还未过去，依旧是莺啼草茂的日子，三天就如流云般不知不觉中消散，时隔一月，蔡徐坤终于收到了来自朱正廷的第一条命令。

“今晚，带范丞丞去桃花麓。”

蔡徐坤将竹筒连带着纸条一同扔进炉火之中，眼神中复杂光芒微闪，攥紧了指节垂下头，不知道在思索些什么。

终于是要动手了吗。蔡徐坤心中长松一口气的同时，体内有什么东西在缓慢裂开。

范丞丞将蔡徐坤不盈一握的腰身揽进臂弯，提气轻身从山涧踩了凹凸不平的乱石向下落去，踏上山麓时便松手将蔡徐坤放在地面。

“来这里做什么？”

“想给你看看。”蔡徐坤抬手，指向头顶辽阔夜空。

平旷的石滩之上，众星如光下的千波湖面交替闪烁，亿万里之外的天河仿佛就要倾覆下来，直直砸在人眼中，山风在夏夜里呼啸，显得整个世界平静而又喧嚣。

范丞丞仰头不语，只紧紧握着蔡徐坤冰凉的手心。

蔡徐坤偏过头看向范丞丞，眼中满是歉疚，还有一丝化不去的浓烈感情。

他想，范丞丞是没有爱上自己的。

是自己先爱上了他。

“你果然来了。”

范丞丞听见朱正廷的声音从身后不远处悠悠传来，也不惊讶，只是松开蔡徐坤的手转过身去。蔡徐坤跟随着他一齐回头，却并不敢抬眼去看朱正廷。

“为什么来了？”

你明知这是个陷阱，为什么还敢来。朱正廷知晓答案，却只是想让范丞丞亲口承认而已，承认他输给自己了。

“告诉我，破解之法是什么。”

“告诉你又如何。”朱正廷轻笑一声，“自行了断，你敢吗。”

范丞丞沉默，平静接收着朱正廷嘲弄的目光。蔡徐坤则茫然抬头，不解地看向范丞丞，刚刚两人的对话，他什么也没听懂。

“不过，我不会给你这个机会。”

朱正廷并不打算废话下去，抬手将一支木哨朝空中抛起，尖利刺耳的声音划破夜空，方才还空无一人的石滩从四面八方尽数蹿出人来，片刻也不停留朝范丞丞奔袭而去。

蔡徐坤无措地被范丞丞揽到身后，看着他掏出随身短刀抬肘迎敌。蔡徐坤回头，目光与朱正廷遥遥相对，朱正廷只留给他一个愉悦而又残忍的眼神，便被人墙淹没在了夜色之中。

蔡徐坤明白，朱正廷是要抛弃自己。

可是，为什么范丞丞不逃。

范丞丞一边以一己之力同人群战斗，一边分心维护着蔡徐坤，这些刺客仿佛是事先得了什么命令，招招都对蔡徐坤下着杀手。饶是范丞丞武功比他们高出不止一个层次，也逐渐开始力不从心，身上伤口也愈发多了起来。

蔡徐坤彻底慌了。

“你做什么，你快走啊！”

范丞丞并不回答，眼神一凝回过身去迈步挡在蔡徐坤面前，一把匕首直直刺进他左边肩胛之上，一时间血槽中温热血液飞溅。蔡徐坤的泪水决堤般从眼眶中颗颗滚落，还不等他上前，便忽觉一股劲风从范丞丞四周盘旋而起，蔡徐坤心中生出种不详的预感。

范丞丞转身，拿右手一把搂住蔡徐坤纤瘦身体，势如破竹般从人群中冲了出来，朝不远处的林间奔赴而去。蔡徐坤抓紧了他衣襟，丝毫止不住自己的眼泪，他知道，范丞丞正在燃烧内力，这种创伤对于身体是永久性的，再无法恢复。

月亮在不停移动，不知在林中奔跑了多久，范丞丞终于是支撑不住，扶着树干应声跪倒在地。蔡徐坤慌乱之中上前将他扶住了，只顾得上查看范丞丞肩上伤口，却被他一把捉住手腕。

“你听到了，他说的破解之法。”

范丞丞语气已经虚弱无比，蔡徐坤愣愣看着他，脸上满是泪痕。

“好好活下去。”

“你要做什么？”

蔡徐坤心脏顿时狂跳，抓紧了自己袖袍试图冷静下来，就在他晃神的一瞬间，范丞丞手中短刀高高扬起，刀刃朝里，笔直又狠厉地刺进自己心脏之中。

蔡徐坤被温热液体溅了满脸满身，体内里有什么东西一刹那破碎消散了，汹涌的记忆在瞬间犹如洪流般一股股钻入脑中。

“情蛊，一人一生只能栽植一个，也只得绑住一人。”

“若是一方动情，另一方身死，则双双消陨。”

“可有破解之法？”

“有，任其一人，自行了断。”

蔡徐坤呆呆地跪在原地，看着伏倒在自己身上浸满鲜血的范丞丞，讷讷不语。

蔡徐坤一直以为范丞丞什么也不知道，却不想，他在见到自己的第一天便已经察觉。

夜彻底黑了，蔡徐坤抱住范丞丞已经微凉的身体，脆弱得仿佛失去所有力气。

可你还没告诉我，你到底有没有对我动情。

END.


End file.
